Rise Of A New Empire
by BlossomCatcher
Summary: sakura haruno, princess of konoha. after returning home after leaving for 3 years to go train with her aunt tsunade, will she return powerf? will she fall for a certain uchiha?


This is my first story that I've decided to actually post. I don't deny that i'm not the best at writing but I hope you enjoy it. :)

note: characters aren't mine they're kishimoto's. I made up some characters also

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 "the beginning" <strong>

On the day of her birth, a pink cherry blossom bloomed inside the castle garden near a wooden bench carved with cherry blossoms all over the edges, near a pond in the center of the immense garden. This beautiful garden was located in the kingdom of konoha, konoha was well known for its beautiful gardens, safe environment, their advanced medic nin and strongest anbu out of all kingdoms. Konoha wasn't always like this, long ago their kingdom was a mess, getting attacked by enemies, criminals breaking free from jail, academy students wouldn't get to chunin, chunin wouldn't get to jounin and most jounin wouldn't even make it to anbu. Streets would be filled with chances of getting robbed, kidnapped; konoha sure wasn't the ideal place to raise family or even a child without it becoming a high ranked criminal.

One day when their king had died, the kingdom panicked fearing that other kingdoms would take that as an advantage and attack as soon as they could. On the day of the kings death he asked for his eldest son prince kizashi haruno that it was time to marry princess mebuki Kazami. Princess Mebuki kazami was a stunning young lady; a tall girl with long hair as golden as the sun, skin as pale as moonlight, lips as pink as a rose, and eyes as dark as the mysterious night. Prince Kizashi Haruno wad indeed a handsome young man; hair red as blood, eyes that sparkled like emeralds, and his pale skin that would remind anyone of snow.

Prince kizashi was madly in love with a princess he once saw at a royal ball a few years back before his wedding with Princess Mebuki. Kizashi had only caught a mere glimpse of her but that was all that it took for him to fall madly in love with her. She was on his mind day and night, hoping that one day he'd get to see her once more. On the day of Prince Kizashi and Princess Mebuki's wedding was the first time that they'd both finally would get to see each other. As soon as kizashi spotted his soon to be wife walking down the aisle he noticed her long golden blonde hair, he knew it was the girl he'd been thinking of all of these years. Time seemed to had stopped, to think that he had found her at last. Mebuki didn't raise her head up during most of the ceremony, kizashi got upset, his dream bride hadn't showed any affection towards him.

Kizashi swore he would win her heart over just as she won his. A year later mebuki had finally started to open up to kizashi, leading to her end up slowly falling in love with him. Kizashi and mebuki had talked about having kids for about a year, their time would start to fade without having a heir to take over once their time was gone. Exactly 5 years after they had gotten married and kizashi and mebuki had taken the throne, they decided to have their first born, Stephen. Following their second born Sakura, Stephen and Sakura where only apart by 2 years. Stephen grew up to be his clans prodigy, at age 14. Sakura was strong but not that strong, everyone thought that she was the weakest princess, a shame to their clan and royal blood. Sakura asked her parents to let her visit her aunt tsunade In the far side of their kingdom for a year. Mebuki and kizashi wondered why she would want to go there. A letter was sent to tsunade asking if Sakura could visit the following year and return in a year. Tsunade adored sakura and of course accepted their request. On the day sakura was to leave mebuki and kizashi gave her a necklace with a cherry blossom flower, with her clan symbol hidden in the middle. Sakura hugged both her parents, when she saw Stephen she gave him a little ring that she had made out of a stone she found deep inside an ancient waterfall.

* * *

><p>hope that you guys like the first chapter 3 updating soon<p> 


End file.
